thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Залитый кровью переключатель
«Blood-Stained Switch» — песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 5 декабря 2012 года. Она служит продолжением истории девушки, которая страдала от серьезной болезни: наследственного синдрома неконтролируемого гнева или просто НЕR. Blood-Stained Switch is a song released by Akuno-P on December 4, 2012. It follows the story of a girl who suffers from a serious medical condition: Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome (НЕR Syndrome). Сюжет История начинается c объяснений девушки, которая утверждает, что в смерти отца виновата не она, а какая-то другая часть ее личности, «другая она». Девушка страдает от наследственного синдрома неконтролируемой агрессии и настаивает на том, что она любила своего отца, всегда наблюдала за его работой, слушалась его, когда он говорил не трогать переключатель. Однако «другая она» нажала на рычаг. В течение песни мы видим медицинский журнал, в котором описываются наблюдения докторов, а также её собственный дневник. В финале песни, она умоляет не колоть ей инъекцию, говорит, что не хочет этого. The story takes place as a girl explains that she is not responsible for the death of her father and that it was another her. Suffering from the Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, the girl insists that she loved her father and always watched him as he worked and obeyed him when she was told not to touch the switch. However, the other her came out and pressed the switch instead. As the song progresses, you see the medical journal by the doctors watching her and her own personal diary. At the end of the song, she begs not to be given the injection, saying that she doesn't want it. Персонажи В ролях MAYU в роли пациента MAYU as Patient Альбомы MoNalbumcover.png|The Muzzle of Nemesis|link=The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) Интересные факты Концепции и Происхождение * Японское слови チミドロ (chimidoro — 'окровавленный') в контексте этой песни переводится как «отчаянная борьба», что описывает противостояние девушки и ее злой второй личности. * Слово «переключатель» обладает двойным значением; девушка иногда «переключается»Одна из личностей становится доминирующей на время от одной личности к другой, порой с «кровавой» развязкой. * К синдромам девушки относятся такие заболевания, как диссоциативное расстройство личности и интермиттирующее эксплозивное расстройство (англ.). *The Japanese word チミドロ (chimidoro), aside from meaning "bloodstained", means "desperate struggle", referring to the girl's struggle against her other, evil personality. * The word "switch" has a double meaning; the girl would sometimes "switch" between her two personalities, with "blood-stained" results. *Among the characteristics of the syndrome is Dissociative Identity Disorder and Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Любопытно * В новелле «Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania» говорится, что у обладателей HER-синдрома шанс выжить равняется 1/655284465: 1/65535 шанса зачатия человека с таким геном, 1/9999 — шанс выживания плода. * В песни присутствует некоторый оттенок символизма: красный цвет обладает негативным значением, белый - позитивным; такие же оттенки символизма использованы в «Full Moon Laboratory». *The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania novel details that those with Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome have a 1/655284465 chance of survival: 1/65535 chance for the gene actually appearing times 1/9999 chance for actually surviving with the gene. *The song also makes use of color for symbolism, red having negative connotations and blue having positive ones; a similar color symbolism is used in Full Moon Laboratory. Галерея Песня= BSS2.png|Девушка, вокруг которой целая лужа фиолетовой жидкости, держит переключатель. bss.png|Рука девушки указывает на касающиеся ее строки в медицинском отчете BSS.png|Другая личность девушки нажимает переключатель |-| Разное= BSSIllust.png|Полная иллюстрация PV Примечания en:Blood-Stained Switch Категория:Песни Категория:MAYU